Hurting
by HarmonyGames
Summary: It didn't start out this bad, the original plan didn't include the death of Hermione Granger. When everything comes crashing down on her she resorts to awful things. She seems to grow further from her friends and hides behind lies sometimes it's not always our enemies who hurt us.
1. When it's not alright

**So This is my new story. This is inspired by my life. Enjoy**

That was it those last words, everything, Nothing was the same ever. They had driven her to this. They would use her, They would make her believe she wasn't loved. Every day was a stuggle. She would comtemplate it everyday, Was life really worth living if this is what happened multiple times a day. It hurt her, She used to not let it bother her. It didn't used to be this bad.

As she walked into the classroom she saw her was already there. Laughing with his friends.

"Hey Granger, friends ditch you again"

"No"

"Where are they Granger,Don't wan't to be friends with a mudblood anymore"

She knew his words were not all that bad, but they had began to hurt more and more everyday. She could never tell anybody, her friends weren't that type of people. She felt Alone. Hermione ignored him, trying not to let him get to her.

"Ignoring me now Granger, too afriad to say anything back?" He taunted in a mocking voice.

"Just leave me alone Malfoy"

Malfoy just laughed at her. "see I knew she was too afriad to say anything back." Malfoy told his friends "Worthless little Mudblood" Malfoy laughed.

Hermione shook her head, trying even harder not to pay any attention to Malfoy. This wasn't the worst of it. He had hurt her more, She didn't want to tell anybody. Her friend back before she had gone to school had told the headmaster and nobody liked her anymore. She had been going through the same thing Hermione was now. Nobody liked her friend or talked to her. They would steal her thing and hide them.

Hermione rubbed her eye. "Something wrong?" Harry asked her.

"Oh what? No just tired, Didn't sleep well" She relplied as she watched Malfoy still laughing with his friends.

"Is Malfoy bothering you again."

"No, Everythings fine" Hermione replied.

"You can tell me if somethings wrong, you know that right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah Alright, I will" Hermione smiled. She Knew she couldn't tell him, nobody liked friends who always needed attention or who needed help. She didn't want to bother her friends with silly little thing like this. She would get through it. Things could only get better right?

**My life is the inpiration for all the tragedies that i enjoy writing. Bye!**


	2. Before the storm

**Hello, Yes I do Know it's short, sorry about that. I was quite Lazy this week Also I will be away July 2012 23-28th so I won't be able to post then. Please Review and tell me what you think should happen next. Please don't be too harsh with my Spelling or grammer since my Microsoft program crashed in stuck using this wordpad thing for awhile. Anyways hope you Enjoy.**

Hermione walked into the dormatory late at night, she had been finishing her schoolwork down in the common room. Slowly she fell asleep with all the days events playing back, all the words replaying in the back of her head.

"Hello" Harry said to her at breakfast.

Hermione turned and smiled at him. Poured herself a glass of juice and sat down next to Ron. "Something wrong Hermione?" Ron asked

"No, Everything's fine I was just up really late finishing up that essay for charms today" she told him.

"you mind checking over mine before class" Ron asked

"yeah, sure Ron meet me in the library during break."

After Morning classes had ended, Hermione walked over to the library to meet Ron.

"Hey Granger" Malfoy smirked.

"Would you just leave me alone Malfoy" Hermione asked

"aww but thats no fun now, is it" He stated.

"Really! I Have work to do" Hermione tried walking away Malfoy grabbed her wrist before she could leave. Resulting in Him lying on the floor somehow.

" " Hermione heard snape say 'Crap' Hermione muttered to herself.

"Yes" She said slowly

"30 points from Gryffindor"

Hermione stared at him for a few seconds. "anything else" she asked.

"Yes, I will be speaking to your Head of House about this"

Hermione nodded not sure of what to say and ducked into the library.

"Hey,what took you so long" Ron asked.

"Oh I just needed to stop by the dorms and pick something up" She smiled "Shall we get started"

Hermione read through Ron essay. "well, I dont see anything wrong with it, you might want to re check your grammer and spelling quickly. I have to go, um see you in class" Hermione stammered and then left without saying another word.

" ."

"Oh, Hi proffesor"

"would you step into my office for a moment"

"yeah sure" Hermione replied looking unsure.

She would have to tell her about Malfoy now. What he had been doing to her for the past few weeks. It hadn't gotten any better It had only gotten worse. She could trust her head of House with this. That was what they were there for. She woud have to tell her what moved her to curse Malfoy. But how could she, He would be even worse to her if he found out she said anything. she had to tell her something. But would it be the truth?

**Let me know what you think and tell me what you think should happen next! Please Review! Thanks so much for all your support so far. I almost hit 2,000 veiws this month!**


	3. Lies

"Miss. Granger, why did you curse " Mcgonagall asked

Hermione clenched her teeth. Thinking_ I have to tell her something, I can't tell her though, not what he has done to me. _

"He..." Hermione stammerd. After a long silence.

"He, what. what did he do to you?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just felt like it"

Mcgonagall stared at her for a while. "I know thats not the truth, tell me"

Hermione shook her head. "No, I can't"

"Miss. Granger, if you don't tell me, I can't help you"

Hermione looked at her feet for a while. "Forget it, just do whatever, I dont care" she said grabbing her bag. Getting up from the chair and heading for the door.

"Hermione, sit bcak down please. I've never seen you act like this before, if somethings not right, you can tell me."

"I told you, that everything's fine."

"If you're sure then, you may go"

Hermione left and walked up to her room. She heard a knock on the door. "Hermione you in here" Harry called.

"Go away Harry, boys aren't allowed in the girls dormatories." Hermione yelled throwing a pillow in his direction.

"Whats wrong" He asked

"Nothing is Wrong! how come everybody assume that when I just go off by myself that something is wrong!" She yelled.

Harry walked in to her room and sat by her. "Somethings wrong Hermione. I can tell, you never act like this."

"I'm fine Harry, I have to go to class now" She told him getting up and leaving the room.

"Hey Granger" Malfoy smikred.

"Malfoy seriously, just leave me alone"

"Aww chill out Granger have some fun" Malfoy smiled.

Hermione shook her head. "just leave me alone" She snapped turning as her writing book slipped out of her bag.

"Whats this Granger"

"Come on Malfoy just give it back"

"Come over here and get it yourself, your not very productive are you, Lazy,Worthless little Mudblood"

Hermione groaned and ripped the book from his hands. Turning so quickly that she tripped on one of the legs of the desk and all the contents of her school back spilled out.

Hearing Malfoys laughter made her clench her teeth. She pilled all her stuff back into the bag and left the classroom. Meeting McGonagall on the way out.

" are you coming to class"

"No" she replied

"Something wrong?"

"Nothing I dont feel like going to class today" Hermione replied not even bothering to look at her teacher while she spoke. Hermione walked up back to her dorm room and started packing her things away. She left the school ground and walked down to hogsmeaded station taking the next train to London. After arrivign at kings cross she used a telephone to call her parents.

"Hello" she heard her fathers voice.

"Hi, Dad There was a icident at school and everybody had to go home" She lied "Will you pick me up at the train station" Hermione asked

"of course Dear see you in a while"

Hermione hung up feeling guilty, for leaving Harry and Ron, lying to her parents and her teachers"

"So what happend at school" Her father asked as they were driving home.

"I didn't really hear, there was alot of noise the next thing I knew we were all being rushed home"

_**TWO WEEKS LATER**_

_To The Parents/Gaurdians of Hermione Granger._

_Your daugher has not been at school for the past two weeks. Nobody has claimed to even see her and sources show that she is not on the grounds. Please Inform us of your plans for attendance at this school. We await you reply in no longer than two weeks._

_Minerva McGonagall_

"Hermione! Down here now" Her father called.

"we recived a letter from your school, why did you lie you us"

**I hoped you liked it please review! Also any advice for somebody going through something like this! For the story and also My life!(yes as mentioned in chapter one this is based on a true story) Except for the lying to my parents about the whole school thing.**


	4. The Truth comes out

**Hey guys I hope** **like this chapter. Please Please Reivew I love to read then so much and they are so inpiring. Thanks to hall of you who have reviewed my stoires! I love you all!**

Hermione looked down at her feet. She didn't speak a word.

"Hermione" Her father said firmly "Why did you lie to us?"

"Because! School's boring I'm dropping out" Hermione lied again.

"We knowe you Hermione, You didn't drop out of school, it's so unlike you"

"Well I did, Im different now, I'm not going back"

_Mr and Mrs. Granger_

_I would be happy to escort Hermione back to school tomorrow the train leaves Kings cross station and 11:00am as usual. I expect to see her there and ready to go. If you have any coments or concerns please feel free to owl me back. Thank you for your co-operation in this issue. We will be very happy to see your daugher back at school again._

_Minerva McGonagall._

"Whats that" Hermione asked

"Another letter from your school. Your teacher is going to be at the train station to escort you back to school" Her father told her

Hermione shook her head. "I'm not going back and you cant make me"

"Your going back to school Hermione." Her mother said firmly.

"Hello Hermione, How are you" Her teacher asked

"Fine, I guess" Hermione answered back

"Ready to go"

Hermione didn't speak but turned onto the plantform and walked on the train. Her parents shook their head.

"Oh, I'm sure she'll be alright, I'll look out for her" McGonagall told Hermione parents smiling.

" , I finally found you"

"Yeah and..." Hermione replied sarcastically

" , there is something wrong I can tell, You are so different, you never act like this. Something is going on. Will you tell me?"

"No" Hermione replied simply "I can't tell you, I can't tell anybody"

"I won't say a thing to anybody else"

"No, I don't believe you, whatever it is you'll have to make it stop. That Includes confrontations" Hermione said

"Hermione... I don't know whats gotten into you. You used to be so..."

"So what!" Hermione demanded.

"If you don't tell me whats wrong Hermione, So help me I will make you"

"You can't do that!" Hermione told her.

" , I need to know whats wrong with you"

"Nothing is wrong with me! Can't you see that I'm perfectly fine"

"Look at me , I know somethings wrong with you. You've always been so happy. You never ditch school, you dont lie. I know you may be nervous, It's hard to tell somebody about you problems. You can tell me though. I'm here to help you."

"I'll tell you then alright. I was bored with school. It wasn't my thing really. So I was going to drop out. My muggle friends have a band and they asked me to join them. We were going to go on tour for a year." Hermione replied

"I Know thats not true. You are outright lying to me, do I need to use magical methods on you"

"No, you don't you see the reason for everything. It's... It's Malfoy" Hermione replied looking out the window.

**So we are finally coming to the climax of this story here. I'm sad to say that things only get worse. Anyways Please Please Review. I love to read them. I love you all.**

**Happy Summer **

**Harmony.**


	5. Breaking Free

**_I tried to Make This Chapter a little longer, I hope you all enjoy it very much_**

**_AllWasWell07: Yes there Will be MORE!_**

**_Loveislouder94: Working on getting the chapters to be longer and my spelling, and editing, But Thank You!_**

**_I Hope you all Enjoy this one: Thanks for the Reviews, Follows and favourites!_**

_"No, you don't you see the reason for everything. It's... It's Malfoy" Hermione _

_replied looking out the window._

" what has been doing to you?"

"I..I just don't really know how to say it. Except he's a totall Ass"

Mcgonagall shook her head. "Hermione, can't you ignore him, its must simpler than all this, isn't it?"

"You see, he only used to bug me in class, now it's whenever he see's me. Im either stupid, or Useless or worthless, I know he calls me Mudblood all the time, so thats nothing new but. Evrything else..."

"You understand I will have to take action on this matter, Don't you ?"

"No, you don't, you don't have to tell anybody anything. It's probably just a phase I don't even now why I reacted so..."

"Hermione" Mcgonagall interupted "enough,I won't tell him anything about our conversation." Mcgonagall smiled.

"Thank you"

Hermione spent the rest of the ride to the castle looking out the window.

* * *

**Harry & Ron**

"Ron, What do you think is wrong with Hermione, she hasn't been here for two weeks."

"Somethings come up with her family" Harry said.

"Did somebody die?" Ron asked "I hope not, I hate funerals and I'd rather not go with her."

Harry slapped Ron over the head. "You're her friend! Be a little more supportive!"

Ron rolled his eyes "Whatever"

Harry groaned. 'Ron would sometimes get moody and upset over stupid little things he wouldn't even remeber the next day. Thankfully he hadn't gotten mad at Hermione yet. She had already been gone when this started. She has enough to deal with. Malfoy had been bugging her. I could tell, I hope she decides to tell us soon, even though I already know it i've been hoping that she would ask for help. To make things worse for her somethings happened in her family, and she won't even tell us what.' Harry thought.

"Hello?" Harry heard a voice.

"Hermione! You're back, I missed you so much" Harry smiled pulling her into a hug.

"Yeah me too" She replied solemly.

"Hermione, whats wrong with you, I haven't seen you happy in forever..."

"Nothing Harry Theres nothing wrong, I'm just tired,"

"You're lying" Ron spoke up. "Thats your excuse for everything.

"Shut up Ron" Harry snapped. "You don't need to make things worse than they already are. She's had enough these past two weeks, she needs time to ajust and settle back down."

Hermione smiled "Thanks Harry, I think im just going to upstairs and unpack, settle down, you can come up a little later if you like."

* * *

**Hermione**

I walked up to my room and sat my suitcase on the bed. starting to unpack my clothes and everything. I put my schoolbooks back onto my shelf. Potion ingridients went back into the cabinet.

I turned around and a small Tawny Owl was sitting in the window. I took the letter from him and sat on my bed.

_Granger,_

_I see you're back at school. You better watch out, We've got in for you. I can't believe you told Mcgonagall about this. We just finished talking. We're going to make your life hell. If you leave school, we'll find you, don't worry. If you Ignore me in class or show up with Potter I'll make sure to get you somewhere else. If you tell anybody about this little note or show anybody. I'll make sure things get even worse._

_-M_

I sigh. "stupid Malfoy" I muttered under my breath.

"Hermione. Is something wrong?" Harry asked. "Hey you got a letter, what's it about?" Harry asked grabbing the letter as he sat down on her bed.

"Don't read it!" I scream tearing it out of his hands.

"Settle down, I don't mean to be intrusive. I just wanted to see what it was about"

"Sorry, Harry"

"It's Alright, If I can't read it, can you tell me?" Harry asked.

I sit there looking shocked that he even asked me that. How could he think that I would even let him know what it was about. My mail is none of his buisness. My friends don't need to knwo everything thats going on in my life. Im aloud to keep secrets aren't I.

"Hermione!" Harry called snapping his fingers. "Whats going on, please tell me. I don't want anybody to hurt you."

"I'll tell you when I'm ready, You don't need to know yet" I say.

"Alright" Harry says rubbing my back, I understand, tell me please if you're not feeling well, or if you're sad. I can help you alright"

I nod. Harry gets up to leave. "Harry, will you stay here for a little bit" I ask.

"Sure" He smiles. "What would you like to talk about."

"Is Ron mad at me" I ask.

"No, I don't think so, he's been really moody lately, I think he just misses you alot, He really likes you"

"You don't say" I reply smirking. Harry laughes and smiles back at me. For a while we just sit and look at each other silently. He kisses my cheek then tucks some stray hair around my ear. "You'll be alright" He says rubbing my shoulder. "Don't worry about Malfoy..."

After that he gets up and walks away. Leaving me all alone in my room.

* * *

**Harry & Ron**

"So what was up with Hermione" Ron asks, not bothering to take his eyes of the papers he was reading.

"She's sad Ron! Can't you see that she needs us. Your being a prat you know that" I Yell.

"She needs to toughen up, If she can't handle things herself she shouldn't be a Gryffindor at all."

"Being Brave doesn't mean handling all your problems on your own, Sometimes it means being Brave enough to ask for help" I retort.

"She's not even asking for help though is she, she's keeping all her little sad thoughts inside of her and I don't feel like being around when she explodes with all this mushy gushey sad feelings and stuff"

"You're not even using proper words!" I Shake my head 'not the point' i think to myself. "Hermione needs our help, and you're too much of a prat to see that. I thought that you were her friend. I thought that she could count on the both of us to be there for her. We would be there for you, wouldn't we?"

Ron turns away. "You're a coward" I yell after him. I hear somebody coming down the steps. I turn around to see Hermione.

"Harry" She calls. "I need your help with something" She says looking down at her feet.

I smile. "I'm so glad you decided to ask me."

"Why don't we start with this" She says handing me the note... "Read it, It will explain everything" She states.

**Thanks for reading. Review! Please excuse my spelling mistakes and feel free to point them out so it can be fixed. Thanks!(Be sure to tell me the where the word was spelt wrong. Ex The first Part with Harry and Ron)**

**HarmonyG**


	6. It Only Seems To Get Worse

**Thanks Everyone for Reading**

**Review Responses**

**AllWasWell07-Yes**

**TheHarmonyAlliance-No, it's a Tragedy, Of course not.**

* * *

**Hermione**

I sit on my bed and watch as Harry leaves. "Don't worry about Malfoy? I never told him anything about Malfoy," _How does he know whats been happening between Malfoy and I. I've been so careful not to tell anybody. Maybe Mcgonagall told them. She knows their my friends after all. But I clearly remeber telling her I didn't her to tell anybody. I didn't want anybody no matter who they were knowing about this. No one not even my friends, not even my family._

_I need to tell him_. _But he already knows, He might need to hear it from me though, or this stupid letter. _

I sit on my bed and re-read Malfoys stupid letter.

_Granger,_

_I see you're back at school. You better watch out, We've got in for you. I can't believe you told Mcgonagall about this. We just finished talking. We're going to make your life hell. If you leave school, we'll find you, don't worry. If you Ignore me in class or show up with Potter I'll make sure to get you somewhere else. If you tell anybody about this little note or show anybody. I'll make sure things get even worse._

_-M_

I have to show this to Harry though, he'd help me. He won't let Malfoy hurt me anymore. I don't meed to hide this from him anymore. I slowly walk down to the common room.

"Harry" I call. "I need your help with something" I says looking down at my feet.

He smiles. "I'm so glad you decided to ask me."

"Why don't we start with this" I tell him as I hand him Malfoys letter... "Read it, It will explain everything" I state.

As Harry begins to read the note I continue to look down at my feet.

"Hermione? How long has this been going on for?" He asks me.

"Since the second week of school" I tell him.

"You ler it go on for that long! Hermione how could you not tell us! Dammit we could have helped you so much sooner if we knew this, why did you keep it from us.."

"I was.. I don't know I thought I thought I could handle this on my own. I'm supposed to be Brave"

"You don't need to be brave all the time sweetheart" He says pulling me into a hug.

"I feel like I do" I reply softly.

* * *

**Harry**

"Dammit Hermione, ask for our help if you need it, and why the hell does Malfoy bother you? You didn't do anything to him did you?" I ask her.

"No, I didn't! What makes you think I would!" Hermione shouted back at me.

Just as she said that the same Tawny Owl flew in the window and droped a letter at Hermione's feet.

_Granger,_

_Hope you enjoy your time with Potter while you can._

_-M_

Hermione showed me the letter.

"What do you think it means" She asked me, a worried tone audible in her Soft voice.

"Malfoy's Planning something" Harry told me. "I'm pretty sure it involves you"

"ME!" Hermione almost yelled, shocked. "What does all of this have to do with me?"

"I Think that Malfoy might be a Death Eater"

Hermione scrunched her nose. "Are you sure" She asked.

"Positive, why else. His plan may have been to seclude you from us, You're vunerable that way"

"That affects you because..."

"He thinks that you're easier to capture, and I would come for you if they caught you..."

Hermione looks down at her feet. "Don't worry, we won't let that happen" I say trying to cheer her up.

"Would you?" She asks

"Would I what?"

"Come for me, If they caught me?"

"Of course I would Hermione, what ever wouldmake you think I wouldn't?"

"Nothing, just the way you said it sounded like it would be stupid to come for me that you're smart enough to know that you'd get caught"

"I'd come for you anyways, you're my friend, I won't let you go"

Hermione smiled. "Thanks Harry, just don't do anything stupid to get yourself killed"

I laugh. "I think being Harry Potter is enough to get myself killed."

This makes Hermione laugh, something I haven't seen her do in ages. I smile and laugh along with her. I can tell she's happier now, but somehow I get the feeling that all of this isn't over yet. She still has many problems that we need to fix. I just need to find out what.

* * *

**2 weeks**

Hermione still hasn't improved since that day in the common room. Even though I'm doing everything I possibly can to help her. Nothing works, I feel really bad. I hope She gets better real soon. She doesn't eat much, She doesn't talk much. If anything things have gone from bad to worse. She hasn't been paying attention in classes. It's so unlike her.

She hasn't done very well in school from what I can tell. Everytime our assignments are handed back she groans and shoves it into her bookbag. She's had to speak with several teachers a number of times. I think its time to talk with her again. If she doesn't tell me what her problem is... I have to force her too... somehow...

Hermione walks into the common room. "Hey" I say. "Sit down" I tell her motioning for her to come and sit beside me on the couch by the fire.

"Whats up?" She asks taking a seat beside me.

"You need to tell me whats wrong with you."

"Wrong with me! There is nothing wrong with me!" She nearly yells standing up. "If that's all I'll be leaving now"

"No, I worded that wrong, don't go yet Mione please, What I meant was... What's going on" Why do you seem so sad?"

"If you must know, I have much more problems going on in my life that you'll never understand. You don't know and I can't tell you because nobody believes me." she says as she continues on her way back up to the Gryffindor girls dormatories.

_She's so freakin stubborn, why won't she just let me help her._ _She's being so stupid she's not like this. She's never been like this. It's so hard to see her so sad all the time. She's so stressed and she gets mad at herself for the smallest little mistakes that she makes. I can't help but worry about her. She must be so sad if she doesn't want to talk to me. I never wanted to hurt her if thats what I did. She is so important to us. I couldn't lose her, I need to make her feel better. I need her to be okay. I won't have her sad. I just can't stand to see it. It hurts me, but im certain that it hurts her even more._

I walk up the stairs and Bang on her door. "HERMIONE, I need to talk to you"

"Go away! I don't want to talk to you right now, I don't need your help!" She yells from inside the room.

"Hermione, Open the door"

"No!" She replied I can hear in her voice that she's beem crying.

_What the hell is she doing in there _

"Hermione Granger open that door right now!"

"I told you to go away!" She yells.

I shake my head and use a charm to open the door. What I see shocks me. I stare at her wide eyed as she tries to hide it. But it's no use, i've seen her. I saw what she's been doing to herself. It shocked me I never would have thought that this was what would become of Hermione Granger.

* * *

**AllWasWell07-Glad you like it. Im so happy you like all my Stories**

**TheHarmonyAlliance-I wouldn't be here without you, Seriously you showed me this site,so yeah. I'm Glad you like it BubbleBeard/Snuggly Puffers/Mossy It's good to know that I'm not the only Insane one.**

**Akakurotori, Alexandra353, AllWasWell07, 45, SilverRose123, Tryxter111, Omnommon2014 and smbee6- Thanks for the follows.**

**HarmonyG**


	7. Stronger

Hey I wrote this on my iPod so if grammar sucks I'm sorry about that. I hope you enjoy this and it's long enough for you.

AllWasWell07-Thanks

Guest-you know what! She gets better and trust me everybody goes through a depressed time in their lives

TheHarmonyAlliance-Thank you

Chapter 7

I close my eyes tight for a few seconds and sigh. I sit down on the bed right next to her.

"Hermione..." I start slowly "Stop"

She looks away from me. I hear her softly crying.

"Are you mad at me?" she asks.

"No" I shake my head. "Why would I be mad at you."

She doesn't say anything to me. Finally I decide on something to say.

"I know Malfoy has been bothering you. But don't let that rule your life. Are you Hermione Granger or not? Girl who helped us find the philosophers stone, defeat the basilisk, save sirius and buckbeak. Break into the ministry... What happened to that girl..."

I see her smile. "She left..." Hermione replies sadly

"she ever gonna come back?" I ask

Hermione nods and manages a small smile. "Soon" she says.

"Next time you have a problem with Malfoy come find me. Or somebody's I don't care where you are. Okay?"

"What if I'm in class?" (that's more like Hermione) I think

"Hermione..." I say in the most serious tone I can manage.

"Fine"

I smile. "We have a charms essay due in two days,you need to work on it?"

"I finished it three days ago. I'll help you with yours though."

"Alright, before we go, tell me why you're so sad. You said I would never understand your problems. I can help you"

Hermione was silent for a long time she slowly began speaking softly.

"Harry, I watched my patents die"

"What do you mean, When did this happen."

"The day before I left, I didn't tell Mcgonagall, and I didn't run away, she'd know something was up and come looking. Then force me to have counseling or something."

"Maybe that's what you need Hermione"

"Harry,I'm fine! I don't need counseling."

"You've been so sad it's not like it's going to hurt you." I say

"I told you before, I'm fine... "

"I can tell your not" I say.

"What do you think I'm going to do?"

She yells.

"Well you did that!" I say pointing to her arm. "who says you won't take it further!"

"You mean kill myself?"

"yes! I don't know what I'd do with myself if you were gone, you cant just... Die..." I say slowly.

"What if I feel like it!" she retorts

"What do you mean, What If I feel like it! You have so much to live for, you're letting Malfoy of all people get to you. You have a great life Hermione, don't lose that over somebody like him. I wouldn't be the only one who would miss you."

"Ron certainly wouldn't"

"Hermione! What on earth would make you think that?"

"He seems to be angry with me."

"I think he just misses you"

She looked disgusted in what I just told her. "No" she said "if that was the case he'd talk to me, I don't think he cares"

"of course he cares! What do you think he'd do if you died?"

"He would get over it and You'd get over it? Wouldn't you"

"No,I don't think I would."

"You should learn to." she says casually

"Hermione... You can't just die, I... I love you."

"I'm going to die anyways weather I do it myself of not."

I scrunch my nose and close my eyes sighing (what is this girl hiding) I think.

"Why" I ask nervously

She shows me a new note. Something that must've come in the few short minutes she was upstairs alone.

Granger

I hope you enjoy life while you've got it. We have plans to get you from potter. Then if we're lucky enough potter will come to your rescue and well have not need for you anymore. Enjoy Potter while you have him. You wont be seeing him where you're going and if you dare show this to anyone, we have it in for you.

-M

"See Harry they're going to kill me! Why suffer, if you come for me we'd both die, it could be just one of us."

"I'd give myself up to him for you,I'd let them kill me before they touch you. I can't let you die."

She smiles "Thank you Harry" she pulls me into a hug.

"You're going to be alright, Malfoy is a jerk don't pay attention to a word he says against you."

"You're squishing me" Hermione says.

"Sorry..."

"Don't worry about me... I'm above Malfoy, I won't fall for his petty comments or his childish behavior I'm much stronger than that"

"I'm glad I have you back Hermione"

I say.

"Harry? When you said you loved me, did you really mean it?"

"Yes" i say "I love you more than anyone"

"I... I love you too Harry." I say.

I smile. (She's going to be just fine) I think. (But wait... What was that about her parents, she... She watched them...Die? Who would do such a thing)

I get up and as soon as I'm at the door I realize she doesn't follow.

"Are you coming?" I ask.

She sighs "I'm tired Harry, can we talk after supper?"

"I was hoping to get it done, so we could relax tonight."

"Alright" she says getting up slowly.

"Hermione... Who killed your parents?"

She looks down at her feet. "They made me watch... They made me watch as they killed my parents. They tried to force information out of us. I never knew why they left me unharmed, but that wasn't their job. It's Malfoys."

"Who killed them Hermione?"

"I couldn't tell you. I don't know who they were, I just knew that they follow... Him."

"You'll be fine. I'll try not to leave you alone so much."

"I'm capable of handling Malfoy myself Harry, I don't need help"

"I know, He's not going to be an Ass to only you for no reason, its all my fault Hermione I'm sorry."

"You're not sorry" She says

"If we never met you'd be okay and you're parents would be alive."

"But I would have lost so much more...You're not sorry because you don't have to be. There's nothing to be sorry about."

I shake my head.

"Sometimes you're too logical for you own good."


	8. Tell Me Why

Ok I revised it was probably a bit confusing still Long enough right? I've included Draco's(POV) now. Ok bye.

Chapter 8:

"Look Hermione, you need to tell me about your parents what happened exactly"

"Harry I really told you everything, Four men came to our house and held me back while they killed my parents."

"Why Hermione?"

"I don't know! But I know they want me dead!" She says

Hermione(POV)

I feel awful dumping all my problems on him. It's seems that my friends care a little too much about me. They have their own problems, especially Harry.

"Hermione?" Harry asks.

"Yeah?"

"I asked you a question..."

"Sorry, I was lost in thought."

"I asked if you were going to hurt yourself again."

I look down at the ground and shrug. "Maybe, I don't know"

"Hermione, what do you mean."

"For one second all other thoughts aren't present. Everything in the outside world is gone. Just me sitting in my room it's just me."

"If Malfoy bothers you again stick you middle finger in the air and tell him to screw off. I can't have you doing this anymore, you need to stop"

I don't speak for the longest time and I just stare into his eyes blocking out all sounds. I feel kind of dizzy, probably comes from my decision about not eating anything. I close my eyes tightly once for about five seconds. Then I open them slowly.

But what I see does not look like the gryffindor common room. Instead a field and stream fills the room and a single tree with on the opposite side of the riverbank. I see two people standing there with a sixteen year old girl and she looks like me...

Harry(POV)

One moment my friends eyes are closed and the next shes unconscious and I have to help her over to the couch.

"Hermione" I call. "Hermione are you alright! Wake up!"

I feel panic start I set in. I can't leave her here alone. Nobody's around except for a few first years who seem completely clueless.

"Hermione wake up" I call. "please wake up."

Draco(POV)

I feel awful about Granger, I really do. But if I can't seclude her from Potter them he'd kill me.

" ."

Snape is calling me.

"Your mission is no longer to seclude Hermione Granger from , the dark lord has decided that she must die. Your new mission Is to kill her."

I stare at Snape "We are so young, why does he want me to kill her, she should get to live, She's sixteen!"

"You have hated her since the first day here, certainly it won't be a problem will it Draco?"

"No"

"You have three months"

Screw this! Granger is too damn protected by Potter and weasel and I can't just kill her in front of a bunch of other students and teachers. How do I get her alone? I write another note.

Granger

Meet me at 6 up in the north tower. Come alone.

-M

No I think perhaps a lie would do better?

Hermione

Meet me at 6 in the north tower, I'm worried about you. We have a few things to discuss. I really think we need to talk

-Harry

I still feel undecided on my part. I don't know of i should send this. Im not ready to kill someone. I tuck the note away in a book and leave it on the nightstand. the only problem would be keeping potter away from Granger...

Harry(POV)

"Hermione wake up" I call "Please Hermione" I want to shake her to see if that would make her wake up. But I've heard that could injure her further. "Wake up Hermione" I yell.

I have no choice I have to leave her. She needs some help. Chances are that if I don't go for some she could die. I won't let that happen.

She has been brought to the hospital Wing now. She Is still asleep I haven't seen her move in a while.

"Hermione, you okay?" I nudge her arm.

Still unresponsive. I see her foot twitch, something's moving at least...

"Is she any better?"

"No" I say "Shes still unresponsive, all she's been able to move is her foot."

I hear somebody moaning. For a second I hope it's Hermione but then I see Madam Pomfrey running over to greet none other than Draco Malfoy and his friends.

" , what seems to be the problem."

"uhhuh" I hear him stammer.

"He's Delusional, he hit his head." Pansy called out. Practically hanging on his arm.

"Alright" She sighed "Go sit over there...rest"

I swear I see Malfoy look over at Hermione somewhat sympathetically for a second.

Draco(POV)

I can't believe that I have to be the one to kill Granger. Why me? Potter will be after me. I'm killing his best friend. I Don't know if I can even kill her, I've never killed anyone...

I guess that worse things could happen...

Hermione(POV)

I can hear people calling me calling out my name shouting for me to wake up. But I can't. I can't wake up. I'm still stuck in this field I think I've read about this before some people call it the in-between. The family has disappeared i don't know what that was about, I just want to be back with my friends. I can't die,I don't feel dead and I can hear people. I can't be dead. Can I?


	9. Keep Safe

***Not yet edited Finalized version will be out tomorrow or the day after***

**Thanks for reading!**

Chapter 9

**Harry **

"Is she okay?" Ron asked me when I arrived back in the common room.

"No, shes not."

"What happened to her?"

I stare at him shocked he would ask such a stupid question.

"Have you see what shes been doing to herself, have you paid any attention to how she feels?"

"No, why?" Ron replies.

"First of all she thinks you hate her"

"When did I say that?"

"The first day she came back from her house. She came into the common room and she was kind of sad. She started talking to us and she told me later you hated her."

"I was angry she left us, without telling us, she was so sad and she didn't want our help." Ron told me.

"You better tell her that, she wants our help now." I state.

"Well lets go see her."

"She's not responsive. She moved her foot once when I hit it but thats nothing, they don't know what to do for her. Just wait it out I guess, she could just wake up, it's not even been a day."

"I don't want to see her." he said.

"Why, you don't miss her, you don't want her to know you still like her?"

"No, I don't want to see her looking all..."

"Dead?" I say interupting.

**Draco**

Granger still seems to be dead, once I kill her I can quit acting all delusional. I don't know when thats going to happen. I'll probably not even get around to it. She's so damn monitored all the time to make sure she doesn't die. Nobody's even aloud to see her...Except for Potter and weasel.

Parkinson's been in to see me... Twice already in the past three hours. She's annoying quite honestly and she practicaly clings onto me and whines about how terrible my injuries must be. Potter was here with Granger while ago. He's probably gone to get Ron now.

Slowly I fall asleep to the moans of whoevers in the bed beside mine. _Now Draco, she's vulnerable in this state. Do it now. _Snapes voices echoes in the back of my mind_ Your mission is to kill the girl._ I wake up to hear whimpers, coming from where Granger is. I get up and slowly walk over to her.

"Granger" I hiss tapping her gently on the shoulder. She wimpers again. "Granger wake up, It's alright." I say.

Slowly I watch her eyes flutter open. "Malfoy?" She questions.

"Granger, what were you wimpering about?"

"I was wimpering" She asks sitting up.

I nod my head. "Listen Granger, I suggest you stay out of my way, and watch your back."

"Why?" She asks startled.

"I've been given an assignment."

"You've been given the assignment to kill me haven't you."

"You're to smart Granger..." I say "Keep yourself safe, I'm going to go get someone, tell them you're awake."

"How long have I been out for?"

"Don't worry, you didn't miss any school." He says laughing.

Hermione laughs and I walk out of the hospital wing, down to the staff dormatories. I knock on Madam Pomfrey's door.

" ! What are you doing in the corridors at this hour, I hope this is important." She huffs.

"I just thought you'd like to know Granger has woken up."

She smiles at me "I'll be there in a minute go ahead. With that she closes the door in my face. "Hmmfh rude" I mutter under my breath.

**Harry**

"Ron" I call "do you think shes okay"

"Harry, go to bed, Hermiones fine"

I turn over in my bed and pull the covers up over my face. _Shes fine_ I tell myself_ she's breathing isn't she..._ I sigh and sit up, get out of bed and walk over to the door. Just as I get there Mcgonagall appears at the door. My first thought it _Damn im in trouble._

" , I've been told to come and grab you, Something about Hermione."

My eyes widen "Is she okay"

"Everything is fine she's woken up and requested your presence, she tells me it can't wait."

I nod quickly and follow her out the door. Ron closely trailing behind.

I walk into the hospital wing to see Hermione siting up on her bed. "Hey" I say smiling.

"Hi Ron, Harry" she says as I walk over to hug her.

"I have something Important to tell you."

"what is it." Although I'm not quite certain I want to hear about this.

"Malfoy.." she begins.

"Malfoy" I question cutting her off.

"Yes Malfoy, he was here when I was waking up, he told me that he was given and assignment to kill me and to watch my back, keep myself safe."

I sigh. This is just the beggining of battle that I feel is going to last a long time.


End file.
